Last Freeze
by Black as the Shadows
Summary: It is placed 10 years after the ring was destroyed, there is a heat wave and a freeze. It is a harmless fan fic, so I hope you enjoy it: I am asking for some reviews please.


I do not own anything of Tolkien's! The time line is not entirely correct but live with it. This is a harmless story, just something I thought up a while back. I am asking for reviews, nay begging, I will not post stories if there are no reviews! And quite frankly I like writing these fan fics. So have pity and review, and if all goes well I will re-post some of my other stories that were neglected of reviews. Please, and thank you. Enjoy the story.

It was so hot. The One Ring having been destroyed some 10 years ago had left the remaining fellowship bored out of their skulls! Now normally they would find something to do, but it was mid summer and it was during a heat wave.

Aragorn sat on his throne his head resting in his palm as he listened to Faramir and Gimli bickering over the Valar knew what; at that moment Legolas walked in, the blond elf prince of Mirkwood upon noticing the Dwarf and human shook his head and walked over to an exhausted Aragorn.

"You seem rather tired Aragorn" The elf said casually

"Aye I am, it is to hot to do anything about it though."

Legolas grinned mischievously, signifying that he knew something or was up to something, leaning over he spoke softly to Aragorn in his native tongue (Sindar)

Translated because I can't speak much elvish yet

"Mellon Nin I think it is but the heat getting to you, though I don't really feel it, but that is besides the point, I secretly found out that the cook has a huge store of freezes hidden in his kitchen that he never uses, something about being to sugary, anyway I know where they are and if you follow me we may find, perhaps, a temporary cure to you're reaction to this heat wave."

"That is the most brilliant idea you have ever had" Aragorn exclaimed then darkened his voice, "That is serious, of course I will follow you Legolas, this matter must be resolved at once." Aragorn had purposely changed back to the common tongue. "Faramir! I must attend to something for a moment I will be but a moment."

"Yes my Lord" Faramir bowed slightly as Aragorn and Legolas turned and left, now what the two of them didn't know was that Faramir secretly had studied the Sindar language and had heard all that was said, between Aragorn and Legolas, and understood it.

"Gimli" Faramir nodded to the Dwarf.

"Eh?"  
"Legolas and Gimli are not really solving any problem, Legolas found a store of Freezes and only wants to share it with Aragorn and Himself"  
"Is that so?" The lady Arwen had just come up behind them.

Faramir and Gimli both jumped, but Faramir quickly said to the queen of Gondor, "Yes it is true! I learned the Sindar tongue many years ago so I was able to understand what Legolas and Lord Aragorn were saying"

Queen Arwen nodded, "Let us go to the kitchens at once then, they shall not have all the freezes to themselves! Not while I'm around"

"They already have a head start, we will never be able to pass them unnoticed" Gimli said.

"Oh, but we will" Faramir grinned his eyes glinting.

Legolas and Aragorn hurried to the kitchens, Legolas, upon arriving, picked the lock from the fridge, as they swung open the door to get the freezes a voice came from behind them.

"Well, well, well, what have we here, could they be looking for the freezes, that, in this weather, are so dear?"

Aragorn spun round and saw Arwen, Faramir, and Gimli holding the box of freezes.

"How did you?" Aragorn sputtered momentarily "Never mind lets all share the freezes, with the exception of a few I suspect we are all dying to eat those frozen delights."

The group nodded, and began to 'dig in.'

"So how did you get ahead of us, and Faramir I thought you were supposed to be guarding the throne"

"Well you see it goes something like this…" Faramir started before Arwen cut him off.

"I relived him of his duties to come help me obtain some freezes from your, and Legolas' greedy fingers."

"As for how we got here" Faramir continued "I know several secret passageways that lead down here, Boromir and I would always sneak down here if we were hungry, or were playing some game."

"And why, pray tell, did you did not tell me of them?"

"You did not ask"

"That's a lousy excuse" Legolas said.

Faramir just shrugged.

"And I'm curious to know how you found out at all, Arwen was not with you, and unless you know Sindar it seems unlikely that you would have had the same thoughts."

Faramir hung his head attempting to hide his smile from the Mirkwood Prince.

"You do know Sindar." Legolas stated; Faramir nodded.

"Could you pass me another freeze?" Faramir asked the blond elf.

"Certainly" He reached for the box then paused, his hand hovering over the box.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked concerned suddenly at the elf's pause.

"We have a problem" he said

"We are out of freezes?" Gimli asked

"No, worse, there is only one left!"

They stared at each other before beginning a wrestling match for the last freeze. Legolas had a hold on it until Faramir bit his hand, Legolas let go of it with a yelp clutching his hand; Faramir dived for it but was cut short as Gimli grabbed it.

"Oh, No you don't!" Aragorn shouted tackling the Dwarf.

Aragorn ran from the mob, but was cut short as Arwen tripped him; she daintily picked up the freeze, but found herself on the floor as both Legolas and Aragorn pulled her feet from under her. In all the confusion none noticed Eldarion, Aragorn and Arwen's son, enter the room, he noticed the adults fighting, paused, and then picked up the freeze at his feet, the mob of adults stopped suddenly, noticing the boy. He looked at them.

"Can I have this Ada?" He asked.

"Of course my son, enjoy."

Eldarion grinned and left, leaving several adults bewildered and hotter then they had been before.

Aragorn looked at Legolas "I guess the freezes didn't help after all."

Ok, its not War and Peace, but hey not bad is it? As I said earlier I would really appreciate reviews! I hope you enjoyed it; it was just something on the fly, and unlike my other stories it really isn't depressing. Until next time!


End file.
